


lust and a hotel room

by spicyyuuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Punk, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: after being stuck on a tour bus for nearly two weeks, kuroo, kenma, and hinata find themselves in a hotel room.





	lust and a hotel room

**Author's Note:**

> this is simply a smutty one shot that coincides with a fic on my other account. you can read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/579904). it immediately follows chapter five of 'while on tour' and by no means do you need to read it to understand what is going on here.
> 
> this was also supposed to be a bonus entry for ot3+ week day one (lust), but alas, it's coming a bit later because i am desperately trying to finish the actual prompts.

“I am so glad we finally get a hotel!” Kuroo said as he walked down the hallway, the keycard in his hand.  Kenma and Hinata followed behind him and gripped their overnight bags tightly, both silently buzzing with excitement.   It had felt like forever since they had seen a real bed and a full bathroom after being stuck on a tour bus for almost two weeks.

“I am so looking forward to a shower.” Kenma mumbled as they stopped in front of their room, waiting for Kuroo to slide the card through.

The three stepped into the room and grinned at the large king size bed in front of them, glad they were going to be free from the bunk life for the night.  And glad that they weren’t going to need to draw straws on who got to sleep with whom.  The bed was big enough for three.

They set down their bags and pulled off their jackets, tossing them over the couch and desk though kept the bed clear of their dirty clothes.

“Dibs on first shower!”  Kuroo suddenly called, though Kenma was quicker and darted for the bathroom laughing.

“No, me!”

Hinata followed after, whining.  He could feel his hair sticking to his scalp and he wanted nothing more than to clean himself.

“Kenma, please!” Hinata cried, scratching at the door beside Kuroo.  Though Kuroo was quick to step back towards the bags.

“Oy, Kenma.  You forgot your shampoo.” Kuroo called, causing the other to swear on the other side of the door.

Kenma slowly slid the door back open and scrunched their nose.  Kuroo stood back up with the bag of toiletries in his hand and a grin on his face to walk towards the bathroom door.

Hinata took his chance to slip into the bathroom and start the water, not even caring about shampoo or anything, he just wanted to be under the hot water.

But Kenma and Kuroo seemed to have other plans as Kuroo stepped closer to Kenma, causing them to step back into the bathroom.  By no means was the bathroom large, and Hinata startled slightly as Kenma backed into him.

Kuroo dropped the bag of the toiletries on the counter as his arms moved to circle Kenma’s waist, pulling them flush against him.

“We could always  _ share _ the shower, you know.”  Kuroo suggested, his voice ten octaves lower which sent a shudder down Hinata’s spine and his blood rushing south.  The tone was still rather new to Hinata, though it was definitely one of his favourites.

“You make a very good point.” Kenma said quietly, breathless from Kuroo’s tone alone.  They cleared their throat before glancing around to Hinata, who stood by the shower, pink in the face at what was being insinuated.  There was a question in Kenma’s gaze, and Hinata found himself nodding.

Kuroo leaned into Kenma more at that and captured their lips, hungry.  It had been so, so long since they had any sort of privacy.   On the cramped bus there was very little they could get away with.  A blowjob here, a handjob there, but nothing to the extent of what they truly craved.

Hinata watched as his two partners moved together, watched as their tongues swirled together and as their hands desperately tried to get their clothes off of one another.  He gulped back a lump in his throat as he tugged his own clothes off, feeling relief as his underwear pooled around his ankles, setting himself free.

Kuroo and Kenma broke the kiss momentarily as their shirts were pulled over their heads, and Kenma blindly reached for Hinata, pulling him close.

Hinata took his place behind Kenma, wrapping his arms around the other’s body and latching his mouth to the side of their neck.  Kenma hummed at the feeling and pressed their hips back, letting their clothed ass graze against Hinata’s growing erection, which caused him to moan softly against their neck.

Kuroo was the first to break away and turn to the bag of toiletries to retrieve the shampoo and conditioner.  He set them in the shower as Kenma turned in Hinata’s arms and their lips crashed together.   Kuroo continued to move about the bathroom, kicking his pants and underwear off as he moved back to the bag for a few more things before stepping into the water.

Kenma pulled back from Hinata with a smirk on their lips before tugging him towards the shower.  Hinata stepped in first, giving Kenma a chance to take off their bottoms, and found Kuroo with one hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly.   Hinata’s eyes were wide at the sight and he found himself sinking to his knees.  He looked up at Kuroo before the length in front of him and let his hand take over.  Hinata moved his hand slowly, flicking his wrist as he pressed kisses to Kuroo’s thighs.

Kenma stepped in a moment later and gasped at the sight in front of them.  He stepped towards Kuroo, who reached forward to wrap his hand around Kenma.  Kenma gasped at the touch and leaned up to kiss Kuroo as a moan escaped their throat.

Hinata looked up from where he knelt before glancing over to see Kenma’s cock at his eye level.  He continued to move his hand on Kuroo as he bat the hand off of Kenma with his other.  He leaned forward once Kuroo’s hand had moved and let Kenma’s cock slip into his mouth, causing them to moan into Kuroo’s mouth.   Hinata bobbed his head on Kenma’s cock for a few moments before switching it around, replacing his mouth with his hand as he moved his lips to Kuroo.  He continued to move back and forth as Kenma broke the kiss and moved to press their lips to Kuroo’s chest.

The position was awkward and Hinata found himself fumbling for a moment.  He let both of his partners go as Kuroo reached for something on the shelf behind him, a silver packet glinting in the bright bathroom light which sent another shudder down his spine.

Kuroo turned Kenma around to face Hinata, who still stayed kneeling on the shower floor, watching with his hand moving towards his cock.  His view of Kuroo was blocked by Kenma, though by the reaction on Kenma’s face a moment later gave away to everything.

Kuroo slipped his fingers into Kenma’s ass gently, moving slow after having been unable to be intimate for a couple weeks; Kuroo didn't want to rush and cause injury.  Kenma bent forward slightly, and Hinata scrambled carefully to his feet, his lips meeting Kenma’s immediately.  The kiss distracted Kenma enough to relax, and Kuroo continued pushing his fingers in to stretch the other.  With how relaxed they were, it didn’t take too long, and soon Kuroo was prepping himself with one of the condoms he had thought to throw into the bag.

Kenma moaned as Kuroo pushed into them, and the moan was swallowed by Hinata, who continued kissing Kenma with fervour.  Hinata’s hands moved up into Kenma’s now wet hair, pushing it from their face as he continued the kiss.  Kenma’s hands moved to Hinata’s hips and their grip tightened as Kuroo slowly thrust into them with his fingers digging into Kenma’s hips.

Once Kuroo had found a steady pace, Kenma found it easier to concentrate on their surroundings.  They reached down and clasped their hand around Hinata’s cock causing the man to moan.  Hinata had broken the kiss moments before and had latched onto Kenma’s neck, determined to make his mark.  His teeth grazed against the other’s pale skin and he sucked over the red lines he had made.  His tongue brushed against it soon after before he repeated the action.

As Kenma’s hand tightened around him, though, Hinata found it hard to keep focused on his task at hand and reached down to wrap his own hand around Kenma’s aching erection.

Kuroo was bent forward slightly as he continued to thrust into Kenma, his face rested against the other side of their neck though made no move to mark them just yet.  They had all night for that, he figured.  And he was so overwhelmed already that he knew their first time after so many weeks wouldn’t last long, he was already feeling himself barreling towards his climax with every movement, every time Kenma’s muscles tightened around him.

“Fuck, Kenma.” Kuroo groaned against Kenma’s neck causing them to lean back against them.

“Almost, Kuroo.  Right there.”  Kenma replied quietly, their hips pressing back which each thrust as Kuroo brushed against the sweet bundle of nerves within them.  “Shit, there.”

Hinata remained quiet as he concentrated on Kenma’s hand jerking him while he continued to move his own hand on Kenma.  He flicked his wrist with each movement and moaned as Kenma’s thumb brushed over the head of his cock playfully.  Even this was enough to drive him over the edge, and within a few moments he found himself hitting his peak.  His face flushed at being the first to finish, though neither Kenma or Kuroo seemed to mind, even as his cum slowly dripped down Kenma’s leg.

Weak in the knees, Hinata used that as his excuse to kneel down in front of Kenma.  He let their cock slip back into his mouth as he slowly bobbed his head, nuzzling the light hair at the base.  Hinata hummed around the length which caused Kenma to moan and move their hands into his hair, tightening around the slick strands.

Kuroo was the next to go as Kenma had once again tightened around him.  He moaned loud, the sound echoing in the small shower as he released, thrusting a few more times to ride it out completely.

Kenma surprisingly always had the largest amount of stamina though they had found it difficult to hang on as long as they normally did.  With Hinata’s mouth wrapped around them and Kuroo breathing heavily down their neck as he tried to regain some sort of composure, Kenma was too far gone and finally released.  Hinata was quick with his mouth, catching everything he could on his tongue before swallowing and cleaning up the cock in front of him with a content grin.

It took Kuroo a few moments to pull out from Kenma, both sensitive and groaning loudly, and tied and tossed the condom into the trash can outside of the shower.  Hinata found his way back to his feet, and the three cleaned themselves of the sex and the tour grime, the actual main reason why they had all been dying for a shower.

It seemed as though cleaning took longer than their previous activities, but eventually they stepped out of the shower as their fingers started to shrivel at the tips.  They each tied a towels around themselves before making their way to the bed, collapsing on the cloud like surface one after the other.

Kuroo crawled up onto the bed properly and propped the pillows up before leaning back against them with a content sigh.  Kenma moved up the bed soon after, wrapping their arms around him and resting their face against Kuroo’s chest.  Hinata grinned at the sight in front of him before joining them, laying to Kuroo’s other side.  He leaned up to kiss Kuroo softly before moving to do the same to Kenma.

“We should take a nap and then go get some dinner.” Kenma said quietly against Kuroo’s chest.

“We should order room service, I don’t want to leave bed.” Kuroo replied, letting his hand absentmindedly move across Hinata’s side.

“We can pick up dinner and then come back to bed.”  Hinata suggested, looking between his two partners.  “I mean, it’ll be cheaper than the room service.”

“Shouyou is right, my love.”  Kenma said, lifting his head to look at Kuroo.  “I know what you’re thinking, and we have all night, ya perv.”

Kuroo looked between Hinata and Kenma with wide eyes.  “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr!](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com) «««« my inbox is currently open for prompts!


End file.
